1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to door mirrors, and in particular, relates to a door mirror that prevents the temperature of the vehicle compartment from declining due to wind generated in the vicinity of a side window while the vehicle is traveling at high speed, or slows the decline of the temperature.
2. Related Art
For instance, a door mirror equipped with a movable fin at the door mirror base is known as a door mirror that allows a driver to see an area behind the vehicle, the movable fin being capable of pivoting outward with respect to the width direction of the vehicle (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-050761).
A large number of vehicles equipped with the door mirror and the like each fail to have traveling wind flow along a side of the vehicle body behind the door mirror. That is to say, the vehicle does not have preferable aerodynamic characteristics with respect to the vehicle body behind the door mirror.
Meanwhile, some vehicles each have a door mirror stay protrude from a door mirror base or a side of the vehicle body, and further include a mirror body at the tip of the door mirror stay. A large number of vehicles today rectify traveling wind with the door mirror stay and the mirror body. This lets traveling wind flow along the vehicle body behind the door mirror and serves to maintain preferable aerodynamic characteristics of the vehicle body behind the door mirror.
Traveling wind flowing along a side window while the vehicle is traveling, however, takes away heat from the vehicle compartment via the side window in some cases. This brings down the temperature of part of the vehicle compartment in the vicinity of the side window. More heat is likely to be taken away especially while the vehicle is traveling at high speed, causing a decrease in the heating efficiency of the vehicle compartment when the outside temperature is low.